Only at Hogwarts
by Rainbow Breaker
Summary: It's the repeat of Seventh Year. There's a new curriculum at Hogwarts and the first assingment? Parenting class. But things start to heat up as enemies are paired together and romances start. Add a curse and its a story that could happen only at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, it's the "Parenting Class" story. I've always found this particular genre to be odd but kind of entertaining. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

A New Class

The first day of school is always exciting. It was the year after Harry defeated Voldemort, and Headmistress McGonagall had decided to invite anyone who had not been able to complete their education to come back for a repeat year. I was bubbling with joy as I walked to my first class with Harry and Ron.

"I feel so old every time I see a First Year," Ron observed as we passed a group of Hufflepuff First Years. Harry and I nodded in agreement. I couldn't help the smile that was etched on to my face.

"I'm so glad that McGonagall said we could come back. I was afraid that we wouldn't get to finish our education," I said happily. The boys shook their heads, and I looked at them in puzzlement. Harry turned to face me.

"Hermione," Harry said superiorly, "only you could defeat Lord Voldemort and then worry about getting more education." I crossed my arms over my chest defensively.

"Well, if you aren't here to learn, then why did you come back?" I demanded hotly. Harry shifted nervously and chanced a sideways glance at Ron. A blush was gradually spreading across his face.

"Well, Ginny's going to be in seventh year now, and this was a chance to see her everyday…" Harry trailed off slowly. Ron gave him a disapproving stare, and I rolled my eyes but smiled fondly. My friends had seen so much, yet they were still able to hang on to that sense of innocence they had always had about them.

We were walking through the corridor when Ginny joined us, much to the joy of Harry and to the chagrin of Ron. Ron rolled his eyes in exasperation as Harry grabbed Ginny's hand. He had previously said that he was alright with Harry and Ginny being together, but what older brother is ever truly alright with his best mate dating his sister? Ron was making excellent strides though.

Ron was a bit of a problem for me. We weren't technically dating, though we did have that moment when we destroyed the Horcrux. Ron and I both really liked each other; I was just waiting for him to act upon that. And it had been an excruciatingly long wait. If he continued to stall, I had been working up the courage to ask him out myself. My patience was running thin as he continued to put off the start of our relationship.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I walked up a set of stairs. I observed the students as they reunited. The Hufflepuffs seemed as naïve and sweet as ever with the way they greeted each other. The Ravenclaws had an official air about them; I had always admired how they took school so seriously. The Slytherins were awkward. They scuttled to their classes and tried to avoid eye contact. It must be uncomfortable to be a Slytherin in a world where the light had won.

"What did you make of McGonagall's announcement last night?" Ron asked casually as we continued to climb the staircase.

"Well, all she said was that our first class this morning would be new to the Hogwarts curriculum," Harry shrugged a shoulder.

"What do you suppose the new class is?" I asked earnestly. We turned into a familiar corridor.

"I dunno," Ron murmured as he shot a nasty look towards Harry's back. Harry and Ginny were whispering into each other's ears, and it appeared that Ron did not approve. I sent him a stern glance, but he continued to sulk, oblivious to my glares.

"I suppose we will find out in class," Harry said as he slipped Ginny's bag off of her shoulder and onto his own.

"Or we could check our time tables," Ginny suggested as she flipped her vibrant red hair flirtatiously. I cursed my stupidity as I pulled out the time table. I searched for what classes we had on Mondays.

"It says _Life Skills and Muggle Appreciation_. What do you suppose that means?" I asked the others. They all just shook their heads in bewilderment. I was pondering the new class silently, when we finally came to the classroom.

It was a rather large room. Every Seventh Year from every house seemed to be present. We took our seats at the front of the room and waited for class to begin. Soon, McGonagall stepped to the front of the room.

"Good morning, students," McGonagall said primly; everyone quieted down immediately. "Welcome to _Life Skills and Muggle Appreciation._" A scoff erupted from a group of Slytherins in the corner. McGonagall sent them a fairly disapproving stare but continued. "This class will teach you many things, such as how to properly act in Muggle society, should your magic ever be rendered unusable. You never know when you will be surrounded by Muggles and unable to perform magic. We will also teach you the finer point of living, such as paying bills and cooking. Magic can do wondrous things, but it cannot think for you." The students all stared at her with a variety of emotions painted on their faces.

"I don't need to know how to cook; I have House Elves," a blonde girl from Slytherin muttered. Nods of agreement were shared around the room. I listened attentively to McGonagall's instruction as I scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment in front of me.

"For our first assignment, I will be placing you into pairs," McGonagall announced. "Please sit by your partner when your name is called." A look of trepidation was shared around the room.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley," She began. Harry and Ginny were already sitting next to each other, so they just exchanged grins.

"Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini," McGonagall announced. The airy blonde Witch went to sit next to the dark and handsome Slytherin.

"Millicent Bulstrode and Ronald Weasley," McGonagall said next. Ron shot me a pleading glance as he went to sit next to the girl. Millicent overshadowed Ron as he took the vacant chair next to her.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy," McGonagall said. I glanced at the brooding Slytherin. It appeared that he didn't plan on moving, so I picked up my book bag to sit next to him.

"Malfoy," I greeted as I sat down.

"Granger," he said emotionlessly. I took out my quill and a roll of parchment as McGonagall divided up the rest of the class.

"Now, the person you are seated next to is to be your partner for the duration of this assignment," she announced once she had finished. "Our first project will be an experiment in parenting." Everyone in the room froze. All around me, students' faces were fixed with expressions of horror. I looked at Draco with the confusion and terror rising to my eyes.

Only at Hogwarts would parenting ever be considered a reasonable topic for a class. Only at Hogwarts would the teachers deem Draco and I suitable partners for the ludicrous task of parenting.

Only at Hogwarts . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

Baby Names

"_Our first project will be an experiment in parenting."_

I felt Draco stiffen next to me. McGonagall continued, oblivious to our petrified stares. "Each couple will be given a Muggle bag of flour. You will be responsible for caring for your bag of flour for the next three weeks." An ordinary bag of flour appeared on the table before Draco and me. Pansy Parkinson waived her hand in the air in a flustered manner.

"Professor, why are we watching . . . flour?" Pansy asked as she glanced at her bag of flour in disdain.

"It's practice for parenting," McGonagall explained as though she was talking to small children. "It's to practice responsibility. You and your partner will be the 'parents' of the bag of flour. You must share the responsibility of watching the flour and take turns caring for it." Everyone in the class stared at her in bewilderment.

"How hard can it be to watch a bag of powder?" Draco muttered next to me. I had to agree with him.

"Everyone please grab a tray of ingredients and a cauldron from the supplies in the back." There was a shuffle as all the students went to the back. I grabbed the cauldron, and Draco carefully carried the tray back to our table.

"These," McGonagall explained, "are what you will use to formulate your baby." The entire class stared at McGonagall incredulously. "They are characteristics as well as appearance traits. Mix them in to your cauldron of flour."

I turned to Malfoy.

"What traits would you like the baby to have?" I asked brightly. Malfoy turned to stare at me.

"I honestly do not care," Draco said emotionlessly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll just do it myself then, shall I?" I said as I searched through the ingredients. I added just a bit of all the ones that I thought were important.

"What are you doing?" Draco demanded. I looked up at him with a startled expression.

"Giving our baby some character?" I said, unsure. Draco sneered at me.

"Please, Granger. This is not _our baby;_ this is a project," Draco said with distaste. "I was questioning why you're making our project such a wimp."

"I was doing no such thing!" I declared indignantly.

"Are you kidding me? This project would be a blasted Hufflepuff," Draco said huffily.

"Fine," I gritted. "You add some traits." I pushed the cauldron towards Malfoy.

Draco added ambition and an obscene amount of pride. He pushed through the ingredients in a distracted sort of manner.

"Are you looking for the 'rich' powder or the 'completely evil' powder?" I asked slowly. Draco narrowed his cold grey eyes at me.

"Forget it. I wasn't looking for anything," Draco leaned back in his chair. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was looking for, but McGonagall interrupted.

"Now, everyone please place the tips of your wands into the cauldron," McGonagall directed. Murmurs of discord could be heard throughout the room, but everyone eventually complied. I drew my wand and pushed it into the middle of the cauldron of flour. Draco did the same on the other side. McGonagall cast a spell over the room. A bright light flashed, and before my eyes the bowl of flour changed into a baby. The baby was screaming.

"Make it stop, Granger!" Malfoy shouted. Everyone around the room seemed to be having the same problem.

"Stop poking it, Malfoy!" I yelled back. Draco immediately withdrew his wand. I picked up the baby. The baby wasn't a new born, but he definitely wasn't very old. Draco peered at it over my shoulder. Disgust was written clearly on his face.

"This is your child," McGonagall announced happily. The pairs of students looked with horror at their screaming babies.

"You expect us to watch a baby for three weeks?" Parvati Patil asked incredulously.

"Yes, but don't fear. This is not a real baby; it's only an enchanted bag of flour. We couldn't put an actual human life in the hands of two teenagers," McGonagall trailed off. I felt vaguely insulted but ulimately relieved.

"You have either received a boy dressed in a blue shirt, or a girl dressed in a pink shirt," McGonagall explained.

I stared down at the baby in my arms. It was dressed in a blue shirt and a nappy. Blue shirt. My flour baby was a boy.

"Looks like we have a boy, Malfoy," I observed. Malfoy looked at him disinterestedly.

"Malfoys are always boys," Malfoy dismissed. I turned my head to look at him.

"Are Malfoys normally enchanted bags of flour?" I asked with mock-innocence. Draco narrowed his eyes at me. McGonagall spoke again.

"You are to drop off your baby every day before breakfast in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey and pick your baby up after dinner. This project is not to interfere too much with your other classes, but we have warned all the other teachers of your potential problems," McGonagall directed. "There will be cradles and changing tables in every dormitory. You are to trade off taking care of the child every night. Tonight the girls will take the babies."

"This is ridiculous," Theodore Nott uttered. "It's a bag of flour. Is there anything to actually take care of?" McGonagall sent him a sharp look.

"Babies need to be taken care of and loved," McGonagall said primly. "Should you neglect to care for your baby physically or emotionally, it will turn back into a pile of flour. Both students will be failed."

"We're doomed," Blaise whispered to Luna. She gave him a distant look and turned back to the baby boy in her arms.

"You will find nappies under the changing tables, and you will each be given a magical self-filling bottle," McGonagall waved her wand and two bottles appeared on the table in front of Draco and me. I cast a wary look at them.

"Who knew flour was so difficult to care for?" Ginny asked Harry. Harry and Ginny appeared to have a baby girl.

"Your first assignment as couple," McGonagall announced, "will be to name the baby. Go to the Hospital Wing to drop off your babies immediately. Class dismissed." Everyone stood to leave. Malfoy started to walk out the door.

"Malfoy," I called. He turned to look at me. "We have to name him." Draco sent me a sneer.

"It's a bag of flour, Granger. Name it whatever you want," Draco said dismissively.

"Malfoy, we both have to participate or we'll fail. I am not going to fail because you couldn't be bothered to help think of a name," I told him primly. Draco lips formed a sneer, but he came to stand by me.

"What do you want to name him?" Draco asked shortly. I looked down at the baby.

"I like Hugo," I told Draco. His face contorted into disapproval.

"That's awful," Draco said flatly.

"No, it's not!" I defended quickly, clutching the flour baby closer to me.

"Granger," Draco drawled slowly, "if we name the baby Hugo, he'll turn himself back into flour just to end his misery."

"What would you like to name him?" I asked shortly. I could feel my temper rising, and the flour baby in my arms was getting heavy.

"I like the name Scorpius," Draco shrugged his shoulder. I considered the name.

"Scorpius," I whispered to myself. "Fine." Draco smirked to himself. We walked down to the Hospital Ward. Madame Pomfrey greeted us at the door. Draco and I walked through the doors and looked around. The infirmary had completely changed. Half of the beds had been turned into cradles.

"Hello, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said. "What have you named your beautiful boy?"

"Scorpius," I said as she wrote it down in her files. She glanced up to me.

"Full name?" She inquired. I tilted my head to consider what the full name of a bag of flour would be, but Malfoy jumped in.

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy," Draco drawled coldly. I shot him a withering look. He wanted nothing to do with our flour baby, but now he was trying to name it after himself? I was rather disappointed that my school project and my flour baby were named after a boy that I really didn't care for.

I handed the baby to Madame Pomfrey.

"Only one of you needs to be here to drop Scorpius off, but you both need to present to pick him up," Madame Pomfrey said as she walked off with our flour baby.

Draco and I exchanged a glance as we left the Hospital Wing.

"I'll meet you here after dinner," I told Draco. He nodded his head as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He turned and walked away. I walked slowly to my class wondering how I was to survive the next three weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Ready for some Dramione conflict? Ok. Thanks again for reading. (: **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Irresponsible

The rest of the day passed easily. I was able to forget about the flour baby and Malfoy and focus on my classes. The day came to an end, though. Before I knew it, I was seated at the Gryffindor table with my friends. We were discussing the events of the day.

"I've no idea how I'm going to take care of a bag of flour, and I've only got Malfoy for help," I complained.

"I'm paired with Bulstrode," Ron muttered darkly as he pushed the food around on his plate. Harry and Ginny didn't have any complaints, so they fidgeted awkwardly as Ron and I continued to rant.

"I suppose we should go pick them up now," Ginny announced as she stood to her feet. The rest of us followed suit and walked to the Hospital Wing. Ron and I waited by the door. Both partners had to be present at pick up. Fairly soon, Harry and Ginny walked up to us with their baby girl.

"This is little Ginny," Ginny said happily as she showed us her flour baby.

"You named it after you?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded. "Won't that get a little confusing?"

"It's only for three weeks, Ron. I think I can manage it," Ginny said saucily as she side-stepped Ron.

"Alright, then," Ron murmured as Harry and Ginny disappeared down the corridor. Ron and I stood against the wall in silence.

"So, Hermione," Ron began. He dropped his gaze to the ground. His fingers were fiddling nervously. I felt the excitement turn my stomach. Perhaps Ron was going to finally ask me out.

"Yes, Ronald?" I asked sweetly. A blush flushed his cheeks.

"I, um, I was wondering—"

"Weasley!" Bulstrode bellowed. Ron's head jerked around. He shot me an apologetic look and slunk over to Millicent. I sighed as I leaned back against the wall. Ron and Millicent went into the Hospital and returned with their baby girl.

"Hermione," Ron called to me. "This is our baby." Ron indicated the flour baby that was resting in his arms. She was the ugliest baby that I had ever seen. Her red hair that she inherited from Ron clashed horribly with her square features that resembled Bulstrode. I gave the couple a weak smile.

"She's, umm, she's lovely, Ron," I lied. "What did you name her?" I asked quickly.

"Flower Bulstrode-Weasley," Millicent said happily. I tilted my head to the side.

"You named your flour baby 'Flower'?" I asked softly. Ron shrugged his shoulder.

"It seemed pretty straight forward," he explained. I nodded my head as they left down the corridor.

I slumped down the wall to sit on the floor as I waited for Malfoy. Every couple from our class came and went while I waited for Draco to make an appearance. I felt my eyelids droop as I continued to wait for him. I stood to my feet and entered the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I called. She appeared from a room in the back. "May I please take my baby? I have no idea where Malfoy is." She peered at me with disapproval.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. The rules clearly state that you and your partner need both be present. You'll have to go find Mr. Malfoy so that you can collect Scorpius," she said primly.

"But he's the one that didn't come, why can't I just take Scorpius?" I argued. A small smile crossed Madam Pomfrey's lips.

"Ah, your first conflict in parenting. I'm sure you'll handle the situation appropriately, Miss Granger," she said as she turned to the room in the back. I let out a huff as I blew out of the Hospital Wing.

I stormed angrily toward the Slytherin Dormitories. Once I came to the Dungeons where the Slytherin dormitories were located, I began to beat on the wall. A terrified First Year opened the door for me. I brushed past him and worked my way into the room. I was in the Slytherin common room.

"Where is Draco Malfoy?" I demanded of the First Year. He pointed a shaky finger to the leather sofa where Draco was reclining. I walked up to him.

"Malfoy!" I screamed. Draco's eyes flew open. He looked at me in confusion.

"Granger?" He asked groggily.

"You were supposed to come with me to get the baby!" I accused him. He rolled his eyes as he sat up.

"So, let's go get him," Draco drawled coldly as he rose to his feet. He walked to the door and out into the corridor. I followed after him angrily.

"You don't seem to understand," I said loudly. My anger was bubbling in my voice. "You left me to wait for hours for you. I told you to meet me. I wasn't able to collect Scorpius without you. You've no idea how boring it was to sit in the corridor waiting for you. Now I'm behind on my homework that I had planned to get done tonight." I breathed deeply as I finished my rant.

"You don't seem to understand," Draco countered. "It's only a bag of flour." My anger piqued at his comment.

"That bag of flour is our project! I will not fail because you're insolent and irresponsible," I declared. Draco turned on me. He roughly shoved my shoulders back against the wall.

"Let's get something clear, Granger," Draco's cold drawl was venomous. "I am not irresponsible. I have had more responsibility placed on me than your bushy head could ever hope to understand. I've tolerated enough out of you. You're not so perfect yourself, are you?" He asked as he released me. He took a step back and straightened his robes. I was completely dumbstruck.

"Let's just get the baby," I said quietly as I recovered. Draco nodded his head and led the way to the Hospital Wing.

We both went into the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey greeted us with a smile as she handed Scorpius to me. I clutched him closer to me as I walked into the corridor with Draco.

"I'll see you here tomorrow. Straight away after dinner," I said slowly to Draco. Draco nodded mutely. "You have to take him tomorrow," I reminded Draco gently. A look of disgust crossed his face, but he nodded his head again. With that he walked back to the Slytherin dormitories, leaving me alone with Scorpius.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. I really wasn't sure about the bag of flour idea, but I went with it. My friends (I always run my ideas by them) kept making jokes about flour and bread. It was awful. Anyway, thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

The First Night

I walked back to my dorm with Scorpius. It was late, but all the girls in my room were still up cradling and comparing their babies. When I opened the door, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati all turned to stare at me.

"Oh, Hermione!" Parvati squealed. "Let us see your baby." I reluctantly sat down on the floor in the circle of Gryffindor girls.

"Oh, he's beautiful," Lavender mused airily. She held her baby boy out for me to see.

"He is too," I returned. Lavender smiled fondly at her flour baby.

"This is Seane Finnigan," Lavender introduced with a flourish. I felt my mouth drop open as I gaped at her.

"You got paired with Seamus?" I asked incredulously. I obviously hadn't paid close enough attention in class. Lavender blushed as she nodded her head.

"He's really quite nice," she defended half-heartedly. I shook my head and noticed that Parvati was staring at my baby in envy.

"Let me see your baby, Parvati," I asked brightly. Parvati reluctantly allowed me to look at her baby girl.

"She's very pretty, Parvati," I said honestly. Parvati let out a sigh as she brushed back a piece of her straight, black hair.

"Pretty, yes. But I've only had her for a couple of hours, and she's driving me mental!" Parvati exclaimed. I looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"Why's that?" I asked cautiously.

"I was in charge of appearance," Parvati explained. "My partner was responsible for character."

"Who were you paired with?" Ginny leaned in excitedly. I could see the gleam in her eyes. A couple moment passed as Parvati shifted uncomfortably.

"Goyle," Parvati said regretfully. I bit down on my lip from keep from laughing.

"It's only a project," Lavender reassured, but I saw the humor in her eyes.

"So what's your baby's name, Hermione?" Parvati said, desperate to change the subject.

"This," I announced, "Is Scorpius." Every one of them turned to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Scorpius?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes," I said defensively as I held Scorpius tighter to me. He snuggled up to me contentedly and let out a gurgle of happiness. I couldn't help but smile.

"Why did you name him Scorpius?" Lavender asked with fake curiosity in her voice.

"That's what Draco wanted to call him," I shrugged. All of their faces lit up when I said Draco's name.

"You were paired with Malfoy?" Parvati asked, a strange emotion coating her voice. I couldn't quite tell where this conversation was going, but I was sure that I wouldn't like it.

"You were there. All of you were," I reasoned. Lavender shook her head, making her blonde curls bounce.

"Of course I couldn't pay attention to or remember all the pairs," Lavender said. The others nodded in agreement. I covertly rolled my eyes and then turned my attention back to the girls.

"Your baby is beautiful, Hermione. Did you do the appearance part?" Parvati asked off-handedly.

"Malfoy and I forgot to add appearance traits," I mused mostly to myself. The girls all looked at my flour baby with more interest.

"That's interesting," Ginny said sincerely. "He looks like Malfoy." Parvati and Lavender nodded in agreement. I pursed my lips as I examined Scorpius fine blonde hair.

"Well, I'm going to bed," I said primly. "I've had enough for one day, and I suggest you lot do the same thing, or my baby won't be able to sleep."

I carefully stood up and walked over to the cradle by my bed. I placed Scorpius in the cradle and walked the short distance to my bed. The other girls followed suit, and soon we were all in bed with the lights out. I was prepared for an easy night, but that hope proved to be wrong.

I had just fallen asleep when Ginny's baby girl started crying. It seemed like eternity before Ginny woke up to get her baby. Maybe an hour after that, it was Parvati's baby. Parvati's baby woke up Lavender's baby. A few minutes later, Scorpius began to scream. I picked him up and changed his nappy. It was the early hours of the morning before we all fell asleep again.

The next morning dawned bright and grey. Scorpius was still sleeping, so I decided to take a shower. I had just started to rinse the soap out of my hair when I heard Parvati screaming for me. I jumped out of the shower and pulled a bathrobe on. My hair was still dripping soap suds when I got back to my room.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly. Parvati glanced up from feeding her flour baby.

"Scorpius is awake," Parvati shrugged. I stared at her incredulously. I walked over to Scorpius's cradle to find him sucking contentedly on his fist. I shot a look at the back of Parvati's head before walking to the bathroom to finish my shower.

I finished my shower in relative peace and came out of the bathroom in much better spirits. I found Scorpius still lying in his cradle, but he had a frown beginning to form on his face. I picked him up and gave him his bottle.

After I dropped Scorpius off at the Hospital Wing, I ran into Ron.

"How was your first night, Hermione?" Ron asked sincerely as we walked to our first class.

"I think it went well," I shrugged. "Are you ready for your first night with Flower?" A strange look crossed Ron's face.

"Yeah, I think I am," Ron said confidentially. I shifted in apprehension as I turned to look at him expectantly.

"So, Ronald," I began cautiously. "Last night you were going to say something to me." Ron's face blossomed into a blush. His ears were burning bright red.

"Oh, um, I. . .could would we talk about it later?" Ron asked hopefully. I felt the disappointment rise up in me.

"Sure," I agreed reluctantly. I was disappointed that Ron had backed out once again. My disappointment faded a bit as I lost myself in my school work.

I didn't have any real interaction with Draco. I actually hadn't seen him all day. I was beginning to get worried as I finished my dinner. I felt the annoyance rise up in me as I stood from the table. I had just got to the doors of the Great Hall when a cold hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Ready to go get him?" Draco's cold voice drawled. I nodded my head and followed Draco down the corridor. We were one of the first pairs to collect our baby. Madame Pomfrey beamed at us as she handed Scorpius to Draco.

Draco stared at Scorpius in disdain and tried to hold him as far away from his body as possible.

"You've got him, then?" I asked Malfoy nervously. Draco nodded his head.

"Make sure he doesn't get too cold in the dungeons," I reminded him anxiously. Draco sneered at me and turned away. I watched them disappear down the corridor to the Slytherin dormitories.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. There are some twists coming in the story, so just sit tight and enjoy the Dramione interaction. :) Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

To Help a Malfoy

I rolled over in my bed. There was a terrible thumping coming from the common room, and it had woken me up. I pulled my pillow over my head to block out the noise, but the thumping got louder. It sounded like someone was knocking rather frantically on the portrait door. I decided to investigate the noise. I stumbled tiredly down the stairs and yanked the portrait door open.

"Granger!" Draco cried as he crashed through the door. Our flour baby was screaming. I quickly shut the portrait and cast a silencing charm over the room.

"Malfoy, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly as I looked at Scorpius.

"I don't know! He won't stop screaming!" Draco yelled irately over the baby's screams. I took Scorpius from Draco's arms.

"Shh," I cooed to the baby as I gently rocked him.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco demanded as the baby continued to scream.

"I don't know! He could be teething, but sometimes babies just cry. I read that somewhere," I said shakily. I continued to rock the baby back and forth.

"I wish he'd stop that infernal screaming," Draco muttered bitterly. I thought over everything I knew about babies. It wasn't very much.

"How much did he eat?" I asked as I paced the Gryffindor common room with Scorpius in my arms.

"Eat?" Draco asked faintly. I jerked my head around to him.

"Yes. When you gave him his bottle how much of it did he drink?" I asked hurriedly.

"I—I might have forgotten to feed him," Draco mumbled. I felt the unbelief settle onto my face.

"You didn't feed him! It's a magic bottle! All you have to do is put it in his mouth," I exclaimed. The annoyance was dripping from my voice.

"I may have misplaced my bottle," Draco's eyes dropped to the ground. I repressed the urge to throttle him.

"Malfoy, hold the baby," I gritted as I thrust Scorpius into his arms. "I'm going to get my bottle. Try to keep him alive," I ordered snappily as I ran up the stairs to my room. I snuck around to my bed and grabbed the bottle from my bedside table. I crept around the other beds and the empty cradles as silently as I could. I tore back down the stairs and grabbed the baby from Draco. I held the bottle to Scorpius's mouth. He drank from it greedily.

I settled myself onto the sofa, and Draco sat on the other end. We sat in uncomfortable silence until I decided that it would be best to try to make amends.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," I said quietly as Scorpius's eyelids began to droop.

"This is the most ridiculous assignment of our lives," Draco muttered darkly. I nodded my head in agreement.

"You can imagine my distress when I realized that our project looked just like you," I mused as I gently stroked Scorpius's fine hair.

"No, he doesn't," Draco dismissed. But I could see him trying to peer at Scorpius from his perch on the edge of the couch.

"He does," I affirmed. Draco moved over to sit next to me and look at Scorpius. "See, he has your grey eyes and your blond hair and your pointy chin."

"Seems you've been observing me," Draco smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Or perhaps your features are just so horrendous that they've been burnt into my mind," I smiled up at Draco. His face immediately darkened.

"I'm not cut out for this whole parenting bit," Draco sighed in defeat as Scorpius fell asleep.

"And I am?" I asked incredulously.

"You remembered to feed him," Draco pointed out. I tried to hand the baby back to Draco. He edged away. I let out a sigh.

"Malfoy, take the baby. I am not going to get a bad grade because you're afraid of a bag of flour," I said as I gently forced Scorpius into Draco's arms.

"It's the most high maintenance food that I've ever seen," Draco said bitterly as he cradled Scorpius awkwardly in his arms.

"He is pretty insufferable. I suppose he gets that from you too," I said nonchalantly. Draco cast me a withering glance.

"Granger, I'll strike a deal with you. This parenting thing is too much for just one person, particularly for people as ill-trained as us. How about we meet in the Room of Requirement each night after picking up the baby? We can do homework more easily if there are two of us to watch Scorpius. Then when he starts to fall asleep, the one responsible for him that night can take him to sleep," Draco offered. I considered the offer before I nodded my head in agreement.

"Alright, Malfoy. I'll meet you at the Hospital Wing to pick him up tomorrow evening. We'll go to the Room of Requirement from there," I conceded. Draco leaned back into his seat.

"He's alright when he's asleep," Draco observed as he glanced down at the baby in his arms. I nodded my head.

"He's alright when he's awake too. He just needs to be fed," I said lightly. Draco narrowed his eyes at me as he stood to his feet. I walked to the door and swung the portrait open for him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy," I promised quietly. Draco nodded his head. He mumbled something, but it was too quiet to hear.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I didn't catch that," I said in bewilderment. Draco turned to look at me.

"Thank you, Granger," and with that he was gone. I walked to my room slowly. Draco Malfoy had just thanked me. And it had been sincere. It was with these thoughts that I slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Forgotten

The next two days passed without much problem. Draco and I fell into the routine of meeting at the Hospital Wing and then going to the Room of Requirement. It was an easy pattern to fall into, and with the both of us watching Scorpius, I was better able to focus on my class work.

It was Friday morning. Scorpius had spent the night with Draco. I wasn't supposed to meet with Draco until after dinner when we picked Scorpius up, but I saw Draco in the corridor after lunch, so I decided to talk with him.

"Hello, Malfoy," I greeted cordially. Draco adjusted the strap of his book bag as he came to stand in front of me.

"Granger," he gave me a curt nod.

"How was dropping off Scorpius this morning?" I asked. I really had no other material to talk with Malfoy about, save our flour baby. A look of horror rose into Draco's eyes.

"I was to drop him off?" Draco asked meekly.

"Yes," I said slowly the anxiety building up in my stomach.

"I forgot about him," Draco said as he turned to rush back to the Slytherin dormitories. I followed quickly behind him.

"You forgot about him?" I screeched. "How could you just forget about him? You must have seen him a dozen times when you were getting ready for class this morning."

"I just did, alright, Granger?" Draco said angrily. We raced through the corridors until we came to the Slytherin dormitories. I could feel the fear washing through me as Draco pulled the door open. We walked to the Seventh Year boys' room; the silence was deafening. If our baby had been left alone for several hours, then shouldn't Scorpius be screaming? Unless it was too late. Unless Draco had gone and messed everything up and now Scorpius was just a bag of flour.

Draco pushed the door to his room open. I rushed over to the cradle by his bed. I peered inside and felt my heart lighten with relief. There was Scorpius chewing contentedly on his fist.

"Oh, thank goodness," I cried as I picked Scorpius up. I cradled him in my arms as I turned on Malfoy. Now that I was sure that Scorpius was safe, my anger towards Malfoy had returned full force.

"Granger. Everyone forgets sometimes," Draco said quietly as he slowly retreated.

"People don't forget their children, Malfoy," I hissed. Scorpius was beginning to whine; I searched around Malfoy's bed. "Did you ever find his bottle, Malfoy?" A small look of relief crossed Draco's face as he pulled the bottle out of the drawer of his nightstand table. I sat on Malfoy's bed as I fed Scorpius. Draco tentatively sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry that I forgot about him, Granger. It's won't happen again," Draco promised sullenly. I chanced a glance at him.

"Malfoy, I don't want to keep fighting you. This project is hard enough without being at each other's throats. You say that you're used to responsibility, but then you keep forgetting about one of the biggest responsibilities that we've ever had," I said quietly as Scorpius fell asleep in my arms.

"This isn't responsibility," Draco sneered. "You know nothing of the real world."

"It would seem that you don't either," I mused quietly. I expected Malfoy to lash out at me, but he just looked at Scorpius.

"What will we do with him over the weekend?" Malfoy asked as he lay back on his bed.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't thought about the weekend. Malfoy folded his arms over his chest.

"We won't have class, so Madam Pomfrey isn't going to watch him for us," Malfoy drawled. I turned to look at him. He was still lying flat on his mattress.

"Place your arm out by your side, Malfoy," I commanded. Draco gave me a strange look but complied. I placed Scorpius in the crook of Draco's arm.

"Granger," Draco grumbled as he tried to edge away from Scorpius.

"Just sit there, Malfoy. He gets heavy, and this way you don't have to hold him. Just keep him from rolling off the mattress," I explained. Draco sent me a glare, but kept his arm around Scorpius. "So what would you like to do tomorrow?"

"Let's do something fun," Draco suggested. I raised my eyebrow at him. Draco sighed. "Between all our other classes and this particular assignment," Draco eyed Scorpius, "a little fun couldn't hurt."

My eyes widened, but I nodded my head in disagreement. I looked at the clock in Malfoy's room. My next class started in less than five minutes.

"Malfoy, we have to go to class," I said hurriedly as I scooped Scorpius in my arms. "We're never going to make it if we have to take Scorpius to the Hospital Wing before class." Draco reached out his arms toward Scorpius. I stared at them in puzzlement.

"Give me Scorpius," Draco said slowly. "I'll take him to the Hospital Wing; you go to class." I eyed Draco warily before surrendering my flour baby.

Draco took him in his arms, and I tore out of the Slytherin common room. I raced to my last class of the day, in much better spirits then I had been in earlier. My flour baby was alright and Malfoy and I were going to do something 'fun' tomorrow. I froze in my tracks as a thought clicked in my mind.

I, in all respects, had a date with Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. You are all marvelous inspiration. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Nappies and Confusion

That evening found me settled in the Room of Requirement with Draco and Scorpius. Draco and I were spread out on a sofa with our parchment rolls of homework littering the table. Our flour baby was lying on the floor. I had spread a blanket underneath him. Scorpius was lying on his stomach, chewing on a random baby toy. I looked up from my homework to give Scorpius a disgusted look.

"Malfoy, it's your turn to change Scorpius," I said distractedly as I scribbled on my parchment. I could feel Draco boring a question into me. I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Why do we have to change him? He seems fine the way he is," Draco mused from the other end of the sofa. I raised an eyebrow as the humor rose to my eyes.

"I meant his nappy," I said with a laugh. A look of disgust crossed Draco's face.

"I don't change nappies," Draco said firmly. I looked at him in puzzlement.

"But you must have," I argued. "You've had Scorpius for two nights. He needs his nappy changed pretty regularly." Draco sent me a withering look. "Are you telling me that Scorpius doesn't get his nappy changed when he's with you?" I accused.

"Of course he does, Granger," Draco drawled softly. "I just threaten a third year with younger siblings to do it for me." I stared at him in disbelief. I rose from the sofa with purpose. I picked Scorpius up off the floor and gingerly handed him to Draco.

"There's no one to pay off, Malfoy. You can't get out of it now," I said primly. Draco eyed Scorpius with distaste before trying to hand him back to me. I quickly stepped away from Draco. Draco stood up and tried to hand Scorpius back to me. Fifteen minutes and quite a few violent threats later, Draco Malfoy was changing his first nappy. I was supervising the entire ordeal with the amusement clearly painted on my face.

"This is revolting," he complained. I laughed at him as I stood to the side.

"It's building character," I snickered. Draco narrowed his eyes at me.

"It's building revulsion," Draco argued. He continued with his mission. Scorpius gurgled happily, completely oblivious to Draco's pain.

"Besides, the practice is good for you; you'll have children of your own, one day," I reasoned with him. A dark look crossed over Draco's face.

"No, I won't," Draco promised with conviction. The smile slid off my face.

"You don't want children?" I asked cautiously. Draco shook his head. A frown tugged at the corners of my mouth. "Why not?" I asked as I twirled my fingers into my hair.

"Just leave it, alright?" Draco said evasively. He worked for a few moments in silence before he opened his mouth again. "Pretending that I was to have children, I would have House Elves to do such. . . labor."

"Hmm," I murmured. I was still contemplating Draco's dislike of children. True, no eighteen year old boy wanted children immediately, but most people wanted children at some point in their lives. I also wondered why it was such a touchy subject.

"Is he done?" Draco asked in a monotone. I felt another smile rise up inside me.

"Just put a clean nappy on, and you'll be all finished," I said brightly. Draco put a clean nappy on Scorpius and we stood back to survey his work.

"I'd say it's a job well done," I said cheerily.

"I'd say it's a job I'd rather not do again," Draco said stoically. A small smile formed on his lips, betraying his happiness. I picked Scorpius up off the changing table and placed him in the middle of the floor on his stomach.

"Well, Malfoy. You survived," I said as we settled back onto the sofa.

"So it would seem," Draco said nonchalantly. We worked for a few minutes in silence, before a thought came to my mind.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked casually. Draco looked up from his parchment.

"I thought it would be nice to go to Hogsmeade," Draco shrugged noncommittally.

"We'd have to get a pram to push Scorpius in. He gets heavy after a while," I observed. Draco nodded his head.

"I have one," Draco said. I stared at him, and he opened his mouth to explain. "I asked McGonagall about going to Hogsmeade, and she was surprisingly accommodating."

"I suppose it's all set then," I said as I picked up my book to continue my homework.

"I'll meet you in Scorpius in the main corridor at ten," Draco promised. I nodded my agreement. We worked on our homework in silence when the door of the Room creaked open. I heard a throaty giggle, and Draco and I both turned our heads to look at the intruders.

Ron and Millicent stood at the door with Flower in Ron's arms. They appeared to be laughing at something. I watched in disgust as Millicent flipped her choppy brown hair over her overly-broad shoulder in a way that I'm sure she wanted to look pretty. They finally seemed to notice Draco and me on the sofa. Their smiles immediately faltered.

"Oh, hello, Hermione," Ron said as he shifted his weight awkwardly. "We didn't know anybody was in here." Millicent pursed her lips at Malfoy and me.

"Let's go then, Ron," Millicent said in an eerily high pitched voice. She flounced out of the room as Ron scuttled away behind her. I turned to look at Draco.

"That was disturbing," Draco said with his face drawn up into a sneer. I nodded my head fervently.

"It was," I agreed as the confusion clouded my eyes. Draco looked at me in puzzlement.

"I thought you and the Weasel were together," he said stoically. My cheeks flushed instantly as I kept my gaze trained on the ground.

"We aren't official," I said faintly. Thankfully, Draco didn't try to press the matter any further. Instead, he turned his gaze to Scorpius.

"Your bag of flour fell asleep," he stated emotionlessly. I looked at Scorpius's resting form. I walked over to him and gently scooped him into my arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Malfoy," I said quickly as I darted from the Room. My steps were heavy as I walked to Gryffindor Tower. I had no idea what was going on with Ron and Millicent, Draco had parenting issues that he couldn't talk about, and I was so very tired.

I slipped into my room and placed Scorpius into his cradle. I crawled into my bed. My head was spinning with everything that was going on. Soon, I fell into a fitful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Bath Time

Saturday morning dawned a frightful thunderstorm. The wind whipped through the trees as the rain beat against the windows. I got dressed slowly, trying not to awaken Scorpius. Draco, Scorpius, and I had been meant to go to Hogsmeade today, but the weather immediately dashed any hope for those plans. I got Scorpius ready, and we both made our way down the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was in complete chaos. The students from sixth year down were looking in terror and amusement as couples everywhere were trying to manage their flour babies and eat at the same time. The couples had been left to fend for themselves over the weekend. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey thought it would be a learning experience to leave the babies in our care for the duration of our weekend break. On top of all of that the enchanted ceiling looked quite impressive as a storm raged on above us.

I watched in interest as Harry and Ginny started to yell at each other. They appeared to be in a heated conversation. I didn't see their flour baby anywhere in sight and thought that it might be best to intervene. I was trying to make my way over to the Gryffindor table when a hand caught my shoulder.

"We can't sit there, Granger," Draco's cold voice drawled close to my ear. I turned to give him a questioning look.

"You're sitting with me?" I asked in surprise. Draco rolled his grey eyes at me before answering.

"Unless you'd rather manage alone," he offered slowly. I quickly shook my head.

"Alright, Malfoy. Where shall we sit?" I asked brightly. Draco scanned the crowded room.

"I can't sit at the Gryffindor table. They'll probably hex me," Draco mused. I rolled my eyes, but allowed him to continue. "We can't sit at the Hufflepuff table. That's just embarrassing. The Ravenclaws are a bit to bookish for my tastes, though you might be welcome there," Draco shot me a side-ways glance. "Looks like our only choice is Slytherin," he smiled. I stared at him incredulously.

"You want me to sit at the Slytherin table? That's ridiculous," I argued. Draco pulled me by the elbow towards his table.

"It's ridiculous that it took so long to decide to sit here," he muttered. He sat down on the bench and indicated that I should sit next to him. I cradled Scorpius in my lap as Draco reached to place food on my plate. It proved to be a very successful system.

We ate in relative silence. Draco's friends would occasionally strike up meaningless conversation, but for the most part the Slytherins were silent. Draco and I got up to leave as soon as possible. I breathed a sigh of relief as we escaped.

"Should we go to the Room?" I asked as we exited the Great Hall. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Harry rushed up just at that moment.

"Hermione!" He called. His face was anxious as he ran up to me. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked as I handed Scorpius to Draco. Draco took him unwillingly but didn't say anything. He peered at Harry in disdain.

"It's Ginny," Harry panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously. The anxiety in his emerald eyes made me nervous.

"She's—she's gone," Harry sputtered. I quickly grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean 'gone,' Harry?" I demanded. "Gone as in missing or gone as in. . . forever."

"She's—forever," Harry trailed off. He looked up at me with his emerald eyes swirling.

"Oh my Merlin," I whispered. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Ginny Weasley was dead. My knees began to feel weak underneath me.

"How did this happen?" I asked solemnly. My words sounded forced. I had just seen her twenty minutes ago in the Great Hall.

"I forgot about her for a couple of days," Harry said slowly, I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "When I found her again this morning, she was just a pile of flour." Flour. I could feel my eyes snap.

"Harry," I demanded hotly. "Which Ginny are you talking about? The redheaded one or the flour baby?" A strange look crossed Harry's face.

"The flour baby," he said simply. I restrained the urge to throttle him. Luckily, Draco stepped in with one of his demeaning remarks.

"You mean that you actually failed this assignment, Potter?" Draco asked happily. A wide smirk was spreading over his face as he held Scorpius a little more proudly.

"It's not like that, Malfoy," Harry shot back bitterly. I let out a relieved laugh.

"It's exactly like that, Harry. You've failed parenting," I smiled. "What would Mrs. Weasley think?"

"Mrs. Weasley doesn't have to know. . ." Harry trailed off awkwardly. I shook my head as the previous frustration melted away. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and brushed past him. I gave Harry an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry about your flour baby, Harry," I said with the mirth dripping from my voice. Harry gave me a disbelieving look.

"Thanks, Hermione," he called sarcastically as I walked away to join Draco. I caught up with him, and we made our way to the Room of Requirement. We walked into the room. I sat on the sofa while Draco laid Scorpius on his stomach on the floor. The next thing I knew, Draco was laying beside him. I bit my lip in contemplation before settling on the floor on the other side of Scorpius.

Draco and I passed the morning playing Wizarding chess and entertaining Scorpius with random toys. It was just after lunch when a thought came to my mind. I slowly stood up. I thought about what I needed and watched as it silently appeared in the Room.

"Malfoy," I said as calmly as I could. "I need you to help me give Scorpius a bath." A look of disgust crossed Draco's face.

"Can't you handle it?" He drawled. I glanced between him and Scorpius before responding.

"Malfoy, both of us have to participate or-" Draco rolled his eyes as he stood to his feet.

"Fine," he said begrudgingly. He picked Scorpius up off of the ground.

Ten minutes later found Draco completely soaked, I had bubbles in my hair, and Scorpius was screaming.

"Why is he screaming?" Draco yelled. I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Because he doesn't like being wet, and your screaming isn't helping matters!" I accused. A dark look passed over Draco's face.

"He's flour. Shouldn't he have dissolved by now?" Draco muttered bitterly as he tried to rinse some of the soap suds out of Scorpius's hair.

"You've been trying to dissolve our flour baby?" I demanded incredulously. Draco flicked the water at me; a condescending look spread across his face.

"Of course not! I was just wondering why he hadn't dissolved," Draco yelled. Scorpius continued to scream, and his cries got increasingly louder. Draco gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Malfoy," I warned quietly. Draco looked right into Scorpius's eyes.

"Listen, you," he told Scorpius. "Stop crying or I'll hand you over to you mother," Draco threatened tersely. After a couple of seconds he seemed to realize what he said. "Oh, umm, not mother," he sputtered, "your female . . . warden." He finished faintly. I gave him perturbed glance.

"Female warden?" I questioned. Draco sighed resignedly.

"Maybe it's a good thing that he's only flour. He'd have the most messed up home situation that I've ever seen," Draco mused. I couldn't help but nod in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just the dream that Rowling will write an 8th book, and Dramione will happen for real.

Shattered

Monday morning meant two things. One, we had survived our first week of parenting class. And two, our second session was this morning. I took Scorpius with me to the Hospital Wing and dropped him off. After that, I walked to _Life Skills_.

McGonagall was making everyone sit with their partner, so I found a seat next to Draco. He greeted me with a curt nod of his head. McGonagall stepped to the front of the room and began the lesson.

"I am pleased to see that most of you are handling this new assignment of parenting very well," she declared. She cast a withering glance in Harry and Ginny's direction. "Though seven of my couples have already managed to disintegrate their projects." A few heads around the room ducked in shame. I scanned the room in search of Ron. I hadn't had time to talk with him since the Room incident, and I really missed him. I was going to give up my search when my eyes alighted upon a disturbing sight.

Ron and Millicent Bulstrode were smiling at each other. Literally, beaming. I watched as Millicent leaned down, and Ron whispered something into her ear. She pulled her head back as a blush spread across her face. Ron gently picked up Millicent's hand in his own. I felt my heart shatter.

I looked away as quickly as possible and began to take notes furiously. Draco seemed to notice my distress, but chose not to say anything. I saw him look at Ron and Millicent out of the corner of my eye. I didn't get to see his reaction.

As soon as class ended, I cornered Ron.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said brightly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ronald," I greeted stiffly. "How's your project going?" Ron adjusted his book bag on his shoulder.

"Really great," he gushed. "Millie and I have really got this parenting bit down, I think. Flower's a really easy baby to manage." I felt my throat clinch.

"It's Millie, is it?" I asked hoarsely. Ron gave me a dazzling smile.

"You know, she's really not so bad, Hermione. She's a nice girl. I think the two of you might be friends," Ron rambled happily. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath as I prepared myself for what was to come.

"And—and are the two of you . . . seeing each other?" I asked, my heart thudding against my chest. Ron gave me a sly smile.

"Not official or anything, yet. But I'm going to ask her if she'll be my girlfriend. You won't tell her, will you?" Ron's eyes locked with mine. I felt a tear slip past my eyelids.

"Of course not," I ground out. Ron was too excited to care or even notice the state that I was in.

"I'll see you later, then," Ron called as he sauntered off to his next class. I made my way to an unused staircase and crumpled into a heap.

I was crying into my robes, for Merlin knows how long, when I fell asleep on the stairs. The exhausting process of having my heart broken seemed to suck away my energy. The next thing I felt was a presence next to my sleeping form. Someone had sat down on the stairs by me.

"Are you alright, Granger?" A distant voice drawled. I opened my eyes to meet the emotionless face of Draco Malfoy.

"I'm fine," I said as I wiped at the dried tear streaks off of my face.

"That's good. We have to pick up Scorpius in an hour," Draco said nonchalantly as he leaned back against the stone wall. I jerked my head up in shock.

"I slept through the rest of my classes?" I demanded disbelievingly. Draco just nodded his head.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked casually. I shook my head as I remembered why I had been so distraught. I had lost Ron. To _Millicent Bulstrode_ of all people.

"It's alright, you know, Granger," Draco drawled. I looked up at him, perplexed.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" I questioned. Draco shrugged one of his shoulders and looked down at his shoes.

"I mean about Weasel and Bulstrode. I saw them in class today. Are they an item now?" Draco asked me. I felt the tears threaten once again, but I fought them back.

"Not official yet, but Ron says he's going to ask her to be his girlfriend," I said uneasily. A look crossed Draco's face.

"And you were supposed to be the Weasel's girlfriend, right? That's why you're crying," Draco observed. I just stared at the ground beneath my feet.

"I lost to Millicent Bulstrode," I whispered hoarsely. I closed my eyes tightly to keep from crying. They snapped open when I heard Draco laughing.

"If somebody rates Bulstrode above _anyone_, then it's clear that he's an idiot, and you shouldn't cry over him," Draco said simply. I looked at him with wide eyes. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Thank you, Malfoy," I said evenly. Draco toyed with the hem on the sleeve of his robe.

"Don't thank me, Granger. I've always known that Weasel's an idiot, this just proves my theories. And it doesn't take much to be better than Bulstrode. You really only need to be human, and you've got an upper hand on her," Draco shrugged. A laugh escaped my lips.

"I'm not hungry," I declared as I stood up. "Do you want to meet in an hour to go get Scorpius?" Draco stood up.

"No," he decided, "Let's get him now and go to the Room." I walked with Malfoy to pick up Scorpius and to take him to the Room of Requirement.

"We've survived a week of this," Draco observed as he adjusted his book bag on his shoulder.

"I've had about enough," I said sullenly. I looked down at the flour baby in my arms."Actually, I don't really want to study tonight. I'll take Scorpius up to my room."

"It's my night to take him," Draco said as he took Scorpius out of my arms.

"I'll see you then, Malfoy," I said hoarsely. Draco sighed.

"You're better than Weasel," Draco said softly as he brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. With that he disappeared down the corridor. I was left to walk up to Gryffindor Tower by myself. The thoughts in my head were a jumbled mess. My eyes were still brimming with tears, but a small smile had crept onto my face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

Feverish Flour

The next few days passed easily. I was sitting next to Neville in Potions class on Thursday afternoon. The Slytherins were also there. I was busy taking notes when a young Witch burst into the room.

"I'm looking for a Miss Granger and a Mr. Malfoy," she called. Draco and I stood to our feet. I looked at Draco with worry shining in my eyes. We both followed the Witch outside into the corridor.

"I'm Miss Chandler. I'm here to substitute for Madam Pomfrey," she explained as we walked quickly to the Hospital Wing.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?" I asked in confusion. Draco looked at Miss Chandler expectantly.

"Visiting some family, I think," Miss Chandler said faintly. "She'll be back tonight, but something has happened." I snapped my head up.

"What's happened?" I asked, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"It's Scorpius," she said. "He's developed a fever." I gave her a sideways glance.

"Aren't you a healer?" Draco accused. Miss Chandler bit her lip.

"Of course I am," she bit out harshly. "But I've got over thirty babies to watch and the two of you can handle one feverish baby."

"I don't think we're qualified," I trailed off, as I twirled a piece of hair in my fingers.

"You're parents, aren't you?" Miss Chandler asked huffily as she pushed the infirmary door open.

"Not technically," Draco muttered darkly. Miss Chandler hurried to the cradle where Scorpius was crying. She picked him up and handed him to me. Draco and I shot her a glance before she shooed us from the Hospital Wing.

"What do we do, Malfoy?" I asked him. Scorpius was still crying and squirming in my arms.

"Let's take him to the Room," Draco suggested. Scorpius continued to roll around in my arms. I clutched him tighter to me out of fear of dropping him, but that proved to be ineffective. Draco silently reached over and took him from me. We walked to the room and settled onto our sofa with our feverish flour baby.

"He needs fluids," I said as I tapped Scorpius's bottle with my wand. It magically filled with water. I tried to give it to Scorpius, but he wouldn't drink it.

Draco and I tried various ways to make Scorpius feel better. We had moved to sit on the floor where we could more sprawled out. Hours passed, and it was growing dark outside when we finally began to make progress.

Scorpius had finally settled into a fitful sleep. I cradled him gently in my arms, as I leaned back on the cushions we had conjured to place against the walls. Draco was sitting next to me, gently stroking the wispy hair out of Scorpius's face.

"He's finally asleep," I said; the exhaustion lacing my voice.

"I hate watching sick children," Draco said tiredly. I was excruciatingly tired and my head felt so heavy. I laid my cheek gingerly against Draco's shoulder.

"Why don't you want children, Malfoy?" I asked suddenly. Draco allowed me to rest on his shoulder, but he sighed heavily before answering my question.

"I just don't alright, Granger?" Draco said exasperatedly. I stared at the wall in front of us. "If there's one thing I've learned from my father, not everyone is cut out for parenting." The bitterness in his voice shocked me.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean—" I whispered sincerely. Draco's voice cut me off.

"You never mean to, do you, Granger?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I adjusted Scorpius's uncomfortably warm body in my arms.

"You're always so bent on helping people with their problems," Draco chuckled. I lifted my head off his shoulder.

"Is there something wrong with helping people?" I asked primly.

"No," Draco said. I replaced my head on his shoulder.

"He's heavy," I complained. Draco gently pulled Scorpius out of my arms and held him. "You don't like children," I observed.

"I didn't say that I didn't like him," Draco defended as Scorpius squirmed restlessly in his arms.

"So, you do like him?" I prodded.

"I've seen the kind of parent my father was," Draco drawled slowly. "I don't want to put any child through that." I jerked my head back to look at him.

"Your parents don't determine who you are, Malfoy. You could still be a good father some day," I said reassuringly. Draco just kept his gaze trained on Scorpius's feverish form.

"I'd rather not chance it," Draco shrugged. I rolled my eyes, but smiled up at him.

"You just don't want him," I said quietly as my eyelids began to droop. Draco's shoulder shifted uneasily under my head.

"I don't think I should have him, or any child for that matter," Draco muttered sullenly.

"Why?" I asked with a startled voice.

"Leave it," Draco yawned.

"Where's that Slytherin cunning and ambition?" I teased. Draco rolled his grey eyes at me, but he chose not to answer. We sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, until Draco broke it.

"Let's do something fun this Saturday," Draco suggested.

"What?" I asked, bemused.

"Well, between classes and Scorpius we didn't really have much free time this week, and our last trip was cancelled because of the rain, so let's do something," Draco explained. I considered the thought as I bit my lower lip. Draco kept inviting me to go places with him, and it was starting to make me wonder.

"Like a date?" I asked, with my eyes twinkling mischievously. A disgruntled look passed over Draco's face.

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger," Draco sneered. "It's just two people doing something fun together, after dealing with flour babies and homework."

"Now it sounds like a married date," I teased. Draco lifted his eyes to the ceiling as if he would find help there.

"You know what? You don't have to come. I'll go do something without you," Draco threatened hastily.

"Except that I would tell McGonagall, and you would be failed for leaving me alone with Scorpius," I said solemnly. A smile slipped onto my face as a cross look came onto Draco's.

"So, do you want to do something or not?" Draco asked sulkily. I settled back against the cushions and voiced my agreement. Draco nodded his head and adjusted Scorpius in his grasp.

"It's late, and it's my turn to take him," I said sleepily as I reached out for Scorpius. Draco put him gently in my arms.

"I'll walk you to the Gryffindor Tower," Draco offered as he helped me to my feet.

"You don't have to," I argued weakly. Draco slid my book bag onto his shoulder and opened the Room door for me.

"Well, I'm going to," he declared shortly. We walked all the way to the Tower in tired silence. We reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and I turned to face Draco.

"I'll see you later," I said groggily.

"I'll meet you tomorrow," he said. "Come get me if you need anything or something happens with Scorpius."

"Okay," I said in a startled voice. Draco handed me my book bag and sauntered off to the Slytherin Dungeons.

I smiled to myself as my stomach turned excitedly. Draco Malfoy was actually being tolerable. Maybe he was better than I had thought. Maybe he had changed. Maybe. . . something could happen between us. I fell asleep to dream of things that could happen only at Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted. This has been a really fun story to write, and I think it's time we throw in a twist. Yeah? Yeah. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Cursed

"Malfoy!" I screamed as I banged on the door of the Slytherin dormitories. I began to kick the musty wall in my frustration as I waited for someone to hear my desperate knocking. I didn't know the password to the Slytherin dungeons; therefore, I could not get in. I spun in a quick circle as I tried to determine the best course of action.

Hot tears began to seep from my eyes as a hopeless feeling crushed me. It was the middle of the night so no one would hear my calls. I was about to go wake up a teacher when the old wooden door slowly creaked open.

"Granger?" Draco asked blearily as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. I brushed past him and into the common room. I attempted to speak to Malfoy, but I couldn't breathe. I sucked in gasps of air as I clutched Scorpius to me. Scorpius was screaming as loud as he could. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco placed his hands on my shoulders as a shaky breath racked my body. I held Scorpius up to Draco's face. Draco's eyes widened as he took in Scorpius's condition.

"What's wrong with him, Draco?" I demanded as I gently placed Scorpius into Draco's arms. Scorpius's fever was raging again. His skin contained an eerie blue hue, and his eyes were dilated. I ran a trembling hand from my hair as a hard look conquered Draco's features. He set his jaw in a determined manner before locking his gaze with mine.

"We're going to see Madam Pomfrey," Draco ordered as he led the way out of the common room. I stumbled through the dark corridor after Draco. Once we reached the Hospital Wing Draco yelled for Madam Pomfrey. She appeared in a flash with a look of motherly concern about her. Her eyes squinted in the dark as she tried to make out Draco and me.

"What is it, children?" she asked slowly. Draco gently placed Scorpius in one of the cradles.

"Tell her what's wrong with him, Granger. I'm going to get McGonagall," Draco said. He ran out of the room with great speed and quickly disappeared from sight. I vaguely wondered why he needed McGonagall before I turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"He's had a fever since yesterday, but he was much better before he went to sleep," I said in a strangled voice. "I woke up to hear him crying, and he looked the way he does now." Madam Pomfrey looked over Scorpius's frail form. His skin was an unnatural blue by now. His pupils were huge; they completely encompassed his entire eye, blocking the view of his silvery irises.

"I've only read of this," Madam Pomfrey murmured to herself as she flipped through an ancient healing book. I twirled my fingers into a knot in my hair. Draco returned soon, with Professor McGonagall following directly behind him. They both peered over Scorpius's cradle. The infant had ceased screaming and was now resigned to gasping for air. McGonagall turned her wizened face to give Draco a sad look. Draco couldn't seem to manage to break his gaze away from Scorpius.

"You believe it to be the curse, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall prodded gently. I felt the confusion well up inside of me as Draco nodded his head earnestly.

"I didn't think it would affect him, Professor. I promise. I had no idea," Draco trailed off with a vacant sound in his voice.

"Of course not, my dear boy. I believe you," McGonagall patted his shoulder in an awkward, yet comforting manner.

"He's only a bag of flour," Draco bit out harshly. "How could this affect him?"

"Your magic was used to enchant him, Mr. Malfoy. I guess that was all that the curse needed," McGonagall said softly. Draco finally brought his blood shot eyes up to meet hers.

"He's flour, Professor. Can he feel pain?" Draco asked in a haunted, watery voice. My head was spinning as I mutely observed what was unfolding.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. He's only magic flour," McGonagall affirmed. Draco sighed as he nodded his head. "Perhaps," McGonagall continued, "this is a good lesson for you to learn. You've seen the curse when only your magic was involved. The affects upon any real children of yours would be disastrous." And with that McGonagall went to converse with Madam Pomfrey in the corner. Their hushed whispers were laced with concern. I turned back to Draco's distraught face.

"Malfoy," I asked as I regained my composure. "What curse is McGonagall talking about?" Draco turned to give me a weary glance. He sat on the hospital bed next to Scorpius's cradle and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"I'm cursed, Granger," Draco said flatly. His face was drained of all color and emotion. "When I failed to kill Dumbledore, the Dark Lord cursed me." I gently laid my hand on his. He accepted the gesture mutely.

"What did he do to you, Draco?" I whispered; the concern evident in my voice.

Draco gave me a long look before opening his mouth. "Any children of mine would, at some point in their first year of life, die an excruciating death," he said evenly. His normally blank grey eyes betrayed his sadness.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," I said sincerely. Draco gave me an anxious look.

"I didn't know it would include flour children," Draco defended quickly. "I promise I would have asked to be exempt from the project if I had known." I interlocked my fingers with his.

"Of course not, Malfoy. How could you have known?" I asked as I laid my head gingerly on his shoulder.

"At least he doesn't actually experience pain," Draco muttered darkly. We sat for a few moments in contemplative silence.

"Is this why you didn't want to have children, Malfoy?" I asked as the thought slid into my head. Draco nodded bleakly.

"It's not that I don't want them, Granger. It's that I can't have them," he said. The desperation and sadness filled his voice. I bit my lip as I tried to think of what to say.

"They've seen the curse now, Draco. Maybe they can find a cure. Then your real children would be alright," I offered optimistically. A trace of a sneer appeared on Draco's lips before it contorted into a strange smile.

"Thank you, Granger. Maybe they will," Draco said simply as we waited hand in hand by Scorpius's cradle.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers, favorite-rs, and alert-ers. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

My Forbidden Love Story

The next morning, I awoke in the Hospital Wing. The sunlight was pouring in through the window as I tentatively opened my eyes. I was curled up in a ball on one of the hospital beds. Draco was pacing back and forth in front of Scorpius's cradle.

"Malfoy," I said hoarsely. Draco acknowledged me with a nod of his head but didn't say anything. He sent a meaningful glance in Scorpius's direction so I got up and walked to Scorpius's cradle.

"Malfoy! Look, he's better!" I declared happily as I picked Scorpius up. I turned my glance from the healthy baby in my arms to Draco. Draco's stoic face immediately sobered my mood. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's better. He shouldn't be better. Madam Pomfrey is at a complete loss. She's sending the results to St. Mungo's," Draco rambled. He dragged a shaky hand through his platinum blonde hair. I gently rocked Scorpius back and forth as I considered the problem.

"Maybe the curse is diluted by flour?" I suggested. Draco gave me a reproachful look but chose not to say anything. He sat down uneasily on a hospital bed. I came to sit next to him and gingerly placed Scorpius in his arms. Draco's arms curled instinctively around Scorpius's tiny body.

"This must be very difficult for you," I said softly. Draco nodded his head somberly. A few moments passed in contemplative silence before Draco opened his mouth.

"I've been meaning to apologize to you, Granger," Draco said suddenly. I felt my mouth drop open.

"Apologize?" I questioned. Draco used one of his fingers to stroke back Scorpius's fine hair.

"Yeah. It's about Scorpius's name. I realize that I sort of jumped in there and named him whatever I wanted. I'm sorry that I didn't ask you first, but I had to take advantage of the opportunity. It's probably my only chance," Draco said quietly; his face was completely forlorn. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"It's alright, Malfoy. You gave him a lovely name," I assured earnestly. We sat in silence before I decided to break it.

"Malfoy, do you remember when you were adding traits to our flour mixture?" I asked Draco. He nodded his head in remembrance. "What were you going to add to Scorpius? After you added pride and ambition, you were looking for something to add to him."

"Oh, that was nothing. It wasn't really possible anyway," Draco shifted uncomfortably. He adjusted Scorpius in his arms. Scorpius responded by curling himself up closer to Draco's chest. A small smile of fondness tugged at Draco's lips.

"He seems perfect to me," I mused quietly; I shifted closer to Draco and Scorpius. "What more did you want to add?"

"Happiness," Draco admitted seriously. I tilted my head at his comment.

"What?" I didn't understand what he meant.

"I wanted to make sure that he was happy," Draco said; his face was completely vulnerable.

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just sat in silence with Draco and Scorpius in the Hospital Wing. The door opened and closed. Draco twisted his head around to see who it was.

"The She-Weasel," he murmured as he handed Scorpius to me. I turned my head to see Ginny approach us nervously. Draco got up from his place and sauntered out of the room.

"Hi, Ginny," I greeted as she settled onto the hospital bed next to me.

"I came as soon as I heard about Scorpius," Ginny told me quietly. She looked over at him and her face melted into a confused expression. "He looks fine," she observed.

"Isn't it remarkable? Madam Pomfrey is at a complete loss. There's no reason for him to be better. She sent the results to some curse breakers at St. Mungo's," I explained. Ginny nodded her head as she eyed Scorpius.

"I'm sorry about Ginny Jr.," I said sincerely. Ginny cast me a furtive glance.

"Me too. Turns out Harry and I aren't cut out for parenting. It was rather depressing," Ginny shifted uncomfortably.

"It doesn't mean that you aren't cut for parenting. Just that you aren't ready to watch flour babies. . .yet," I finished lamely. Ginny gave me a knowing smile.

"How's working with Malfoy?" She raised an eyebrow inquisitively. I swallowed in thought.

"He's, umm, he's nice, Gin," I stuttered. Ginny's eyes alighted in a mischievous glimmer.

"How nice?" she asked simply. I narrowed my eyes at her before sighing resignedly.

"Very nice. But it doesn't mean anything," I said sadly.

"Raising a flour baby has ways of making people grow together," Ginny said sagely. I nudged her arm gently.

"Ginny, I've only just been rejected by Ron," I reminded her wistfully. She drew her lips into a frown.

"He seems to have taken quite a fancy to Bulstrode, hasn't he?" Ginny mused to herself. I nodded in defeat.

"And Malfoy is too busy with his curse to even notice me," Ginny perked up. "Assuming that I developed feelings for him." I added quickly.

"Malfoy is cursed?" Ginny asked. I bit my lip.

"That might have been a secret," I admitted slowly. A look crossed Ginny's face.

"I'm good at keeping secrets," Ginny promised. I let out a sigh.

"Well, after Malfoy failed to kill Dumbledore, Voldemort cursed him. All of his children will die before their first birthday," I explained. Ginny looked at Scorpius.

"That's quite a curse to live with," Ginny said mostly to herself.

"They're still wondering how a flour baby could have contracted the curse," I told her.

"They'll figure it out, Hermione. They've dealt with dark curses before," Ginny assured me. I nodded my head in agreement. We both stared in question at the miraculously healthy flour baby in my arms.

"You should tell, Malfoy," Ginny said suddenly. I jerked my head up to look at her.

"Tell Malfoy what, exactly?" I questioned. Ginny gave me a look.

"Tell him that you fancy him, of course!" She declared. I bit my lip as a thought slipped into my head.

"You hate Malfoy. Why are you so bent on me liking him?" I questioned her. She pursed her lips as she considered the question.

"Well, Ron's out of the picture now, and you know I've always loved that sort of 'Forbidden Love' idea. That's really what you and Malfoy would have," she explained happily. I tilted my head in consideration.

"He doesn't like me," I pointed out. Ginny rolled her eyes as she flipped some of her vibrant red hair.

"And yet he chose to tell you of his curse. You, of all people. It's not exactly something you tell to someone you hate," Ginny observed. We both sat in silence as I thought over Ginny's words. I adjusted Scorpius in my arms as I considered that maybe there wasn't any harm in seeing if Malfoy reciprocated my feelings. Maybe we could be the 'Forbidden Love' story. Maybe.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. You people are genuinely the best. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

The Greengrass Girl

I was at a loss.

I was sitting at the edge of my bed in my room with Scorpius in my arms. Draco and I had to give him back in one week. Draco. He was completely baffling. He was an enigma. He was horrible and insufferable, but then he was thoughtful and caring. I was meant to meet him in just a few minutes in the Room of Requirement. I came to a decision as Scorpius and I left the Gryffindor common room.

Draco was already waiting for me outside of the Room. He was leaning casually against the wall, and he ran a hand through his hair as I approached. I squared my shoulders in resolve. I was going to tell Draco that I liked him.

Just as I approached him, I realized that he was not alone. A pretty Slytherin was talking with him. I vaguely recognized her as the younger Greengrass sister. She was twirling her hair in a flirtatious manner and laughing while Draco was saying something to her.

"Malfoy—" I began. He obviously didn't hear me. Just as I began speaking Draco wrapped the girl up in his arms and kissed her. I felt my chest tighten painfully. I clung to Scorpius in an almost defensive manner as I stepped away from Draco and the Greengrass girl.

I doubled back behind them and walked to Gryffindor Tower. An even worse sight awaited me. There was Ron and Millicent Bulstrode, and they were snogging. I inhaled sharply as I backed out of the common room. Was everyone in this school kissing? I was running out of places to go, when my resolve settled. I swallowed my fear and marched to the Room of Requirement.

Draco and the girl were gone when I returned, so I slunk the Room of Requirement by myself.

I placed Scorpius on his blanket and sat on my usual place on the sofa. I placed my head in my hands as the tears threatened to spill. I wouldn't cry. I would not allow myself to cry over Draco Malfoy. I shakily regained my composure and went to sit with Scorpius on the floor.

He was doing much better. His skin had lost its blue-ish tint and his eyes were back to silver. I leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. Draco sauntered into the room looking slightly ruffled.

"Granger," he greeted as he sat on the other side of Scorpius. I swallowed hard before speaking.

"Malfoy," I greeted shortly. Draco seemed unperturbed by my attitude as he settled himself more comfortably on the floor.

"We have yet to actually make it to Hogsmeade, Granger," he observed. "What do you say we go this Saturday?" I narrowed my eyes at Draco.

"Wouldn't your girlfriend have a problem with that?" I accused him sharply. Draco looked taken aback.

"My girlfriend?" Draco asked, nonplussed. I drew my face up into a sneer.

"Please, Malfoy," I said derisively. "You were just snogging that Greengrass girl in the hallway. I saw the two of you." I crossed my arms over my chest defensively. A thoughtful look passed over Draco's face.

"Ah, you saw that?" he asked casually. I nodded my head in affirmation.

"Yes, I did," I sniffed. A smile slowly spread across Draco's face.

"Are you jealous, Granger?" Draco asked happily. I shot him a look.

"Of course not, Malfoy. I would just appreciate it if you didn't waste our time by snogging someone when you're supposed to be helping me with Scorpius," I said as emotionlessly as I could manage.

"I think you'd appreciate it if I wasted our time by snogging you," Draco smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're delusional, Malfoy. I hope the girl knows what she's getting herself into," I said bitterly.

"Her name is Astoria," Draco said casually. "She's two years younger than us, and I really can't stand her." I lifted my head in surprise.

"But you were kissing her," I pointed out. Draco smirked superiorly at me.

"Well, if you had stayed around long enough, you would have seen that she actually kissed me," Draco explained. I stared at Draco in anticipation.

"And?" I asked impatiently. Draco sighed in resignation.

"Astoria and I have extenuating circumstances," Draco shrugged his shoulder. "In sixth year, when I was dating Pansy, my parents and the Greengrasses were working out a marriage between me and one of their daughters."

"You're in an arranged marriage, Malfoy?" I asked. My head was spinning. Great. I had started to like a boy in an arranged marriage. Maybe love just wasn't for me. Not that I was in love. . .

"I was," Draco said bitterly. I stared at him with a puzzled expression. "Astoria and her parents backed out pretty fast this summer, once they found out about my curse."

"That's awful, Malfoy," I whispered with conviction. Draco just nodded his head solemnly.

"Well, after Astoria learned that our flour baby got better, she's convinced that the curse has been lifted. She wants to marry me again. Or at least her parents want her to," Draco said slowly. I bit my lip thoughtfully.

"And what about you?" I asked cautiously. Draco's grey eyes locked with mine.

"I don't think the curse has lifted," Draco said gradually. "Just because it didn't fully affect a bag of flour doesn't mean that I'm cured."

"Did you tell her that, Malfoy?" I asked quietly. Draco gave me a superior smirk.

"We aren't kissing anymore, are we?" He said as he settled in closer to Scorpius. I chose not to comment on that.

"What do your parents want you to do?" I asked suddenly. I watched as Draco's eyes clouded over.

"I don't have parents," he said flatly. I tilted my head to the side.

"Everyone has parents. And I've talked to yours," I said cautiously.

"My father has disowned me," Draco said emotionlessly. I bit my lip at the news.

"Why?" I asked simply. Draco twiddled with a toy lying by Scorpius.

"Well, I've failed the Dark Lord and now I can't even carry on the Malfoy name. I'm basically worthless to him," Draco murmured.

"That's terrible, Draco," I observed. Draco shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly.

"Being disowned isn't so bad. I have more freedom this way," Draco said softly.

"I thought that you would have less freedom with less money," I mused out loud. Draco turned to look at me.

"True. But I have more freedom to do the things that I want. My father can't tell me what to do anymore. I do what I want," Draco said quickly.

"What do you want to do, Draco?" I whispered. Draco's gaze locked with mine.

"This," he answered as he leaned forward and kissed me. I was too shocked to respond. I vaguely heard Scorpius gurgle in the distance. Draco pulled back.

"My father can't say anything about that," he whispered softly as he leaned in to kiss me again.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. Of course, thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter

Answers

I pulled back from Draco. My head was spinning as I tried to catch my breath.

"I have to go, Granger," Draco said nonchalantly. He rose from his place on the ground and picked up Scorpius to take with him. I was left to sit alone in the Room of Requirement. I brought a shaky hand up to my lips. They were still tingling.

As soon as I could think again, I rose from my spot on the floor. I marched with purpose to the Gryffindor common room. I found Ron sprawled across a chair.

"Ronald!" I yelled. Ron immediately jerked himself into a sitting position.

"Hermione," he greeted cautiously. I came to stand in front of him.

"Do you like Millicent?" I questioned bluntly. Ron's eyes glazed over as he got a distant look about him.

"Yeah, I do," he uttered forcibly. I swallowed hard as I considered my next move.

"Do you love her?" I asked quietly. Ron's eyes came back to meet mine. A smile was etched onto his oblivious face.

"Yes," he said happily. I nodded my head.

"I'm happy for you," I assured him as I walked up to my room. He caught me elbow with his hand.

"We're still friends, right?" He asked me sincerely. I wrapped him up in a hug.

"You'll always be my friend," I whispered before disappearing to my room. I laid in my bed as the recent events swirled around my head.

Scorpius's curse didn't last. Draco's parents weren't controlling him. He had kissed me. A blush crept across my face as I reached up to feel my lips again. I gently fell asleep with these thoughts swirling.

When I awoke the sunlight was playing across my eyes. I sat up slowly and got ready for school. Since Ron and Harry had girlfriends, I walked by myself to the Great Hall. I had come to a conclusion over the night. I didn't want Draco to kiss me just to get back at his father. I had every intention of telling him this as I walked into the Great Hall. I was scanning for Draco's blonde head, when a slender hand appeared on my shoulder.

"Granger," Draco drawled. I looked up at him expectantly. A blush crossed my cheeks as I remembered the previous day's events.

"Malfoy," I greeted slowly. Draco took me by the hand and pulled me out of the Great Hall.

"McGonagall says she knows how Scorpius contracted the curse," he announced as he dragged me to the Hospital Wing.

"Really?" I asked excitedly as we rushed through the corridors, my previous resolution forgotten. Draco nodded his head in affirmation.

"We're meant to meet her there now," Draco explained we turned a corner. He pushed through the door of the infirmary and made his way inside. McGonagall was already there waiting for us with a very tired-looking Madam Pomfrey standing by her side.

"You know how he received the curse?" Draco questioned flatly as we came to stand in front of the two elderly Witches.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I believe I do," McGonagall said primly. She peered down at Draco and me. "Did you and Miss Granger add appearance traits on the day that we mixed the flour babies?" She asked us. I could hear the disapproval in her voice. I bent my face down as I shook my head to indicate that we had not. She sighed deeply.

"Well, there's no such thing as a baby without appearance," she explained. The exasperation was heavy in her voice. "So, the spell to enchant the flour took your magic as well as Miss Granger's to give the baby its features." Draco and I glanced at each other upon hearing this news.

"You'll notice that Scorpius has Mr. Malfoy's features. That's because Mr. Malfoy's curse had overridden Miss Granger's magic. That's how the flour baby contracted the curse," McGonagall concluded. I stared at her in disbelief while Draco seemed to be working something out in his mind.

"That still does not explain how he didn't die," Draco pointed out. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall exchanged a glance.

"We've sent the results to St. Mungo's," Madam Pomfrey told us. "They're looking into it." Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"Thank you," I murmured as I pulled him out of the Hospital Wing.

"They're trained healers, for Merlin's sake!" Draco exclaimed. "How long does it take to understand a curse?" I placed my hand lightly on his arm.

"It's dark magic, Draco. They are working on it. They've probably never seen anything like this before," I reminded him. Draco's mood calmed as we walked up to the Great Hall.

"You never answered my question, Granger," Draco drawled after a few moments of silence. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" I gave Draco a look.

"We give the flour baby back on Friday, Malfoy. There's no point in going to Hogsmeade this weekend," I told him slowly. Draco shrugged his shoulder.

"There's no law saying we can only go to Hogsmeade with a flour baby," Draco observed. My head started to spin as I considered what he was saying.

"So, just you and I are going to Hogsmeade then?" I asked cautiously. Draco nodded his head. "What day?"

"Friday is your birthday, isn't it?" Draco asked. I felt my jaw drop.

"Yes, but how could you know that?" I asked in disbelief. Draco gave me a condescending smirk.

"We've been going to school together for years, Granger," he drawled. "I've picked up on some things."

"Oh," I murmured.

"So, Friday, then?" Draco asked. "After school?" I considered the offer in my head as we walked into the Great Hall.

"Alright, Friday after school." I agreed. Draco gave me a smile as he disappeared to the Slytherins's table.

I went to sit with my friends at the Gryffindor table. Millicent had decided to join us, and her rather bulky form was overshadowing a terrified third year who was seated next to her. I vaguely noticed how Millicent's presence didn't bother me anymore.

"So, Hermione," Ginny began as she laced her finger with Harry's underneath the table.

"Hmm?" I murmured absently as I bit into my toast.

"What should we do for your birthday?" Ginny asked. I almost choked on the toast in my mouth. I swallowed hard before responding.

"Oh, well I've made plans for Friday. We really don't have to do anything," I said vaguely.

"You've made plans without us?" Ron asked around a mouthful of something.

"Yes, I'm going to Hogsmeade," I said faintly. A look crossed Harry's face as he looked into my eyes.

"With who?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"Draco Malfoy."


	15. Chapter 15

** A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorites, and alerted. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

The End and The Beginning

Everyone stared at me. Ron dropped his fork to the table with a clatter, which resulted in splattering food on his shirtfront. Millicent set to work to wipe the food off of him. Harry stared at me incredulously, and Ginny was beaming like it was Christmas. I felt a blush tinge my cheeks.

"You're going on a date. . ." Ron stuttered slowly. "With Malfoy?" Ginny nudged him on the arm.

"Well, no. It's not technically a, umm, date. We're just going together as friends and project closure," I rambled. Harry looked at me intently as if trying to understand my motives.

"Why would you need project closure?" Ron demanded. His ears were burning bright red.

"Ronald," I yelled at him. I stood to my feet to accentuate my point. "Shouldn't you of all people know that Slytherins aren't inherently awful?" I gestured to Millicent. She looked at Ron expectantly while we waited for him to answer.

"Well, yes." A blush crossed across Ron's face as he murmured quietly. "But he's still a Malfoy." I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"I'm not abandoning you, it's just that Malfoy is my friend now, and I would appreciate if we could stop questioning my judgment," I said huffily. If possible, Ron's face darkened even more.

"I never meant to abandon you," he whispered. I looked at him. The guilt was brimming in his eyes as he stared into mine. I sighed as I reached for his hand.

"You didn't abandon anyone," I assured. "You just fell in love." I settled back into my seat. Millicent was positively beaming at Ron. Ginny kept sending me knowing looks, but it was Harry who finally spoke.

"So, Malfoy, huh?" He raised a dark eyebrow.

"Shut up," I muttered as I dug into my food.

Friday was a blur.

Draco and I received perfect marks on our parenting project. I was going to miss Scorpius. He had been quite difficult at times, but he was rather enjoyable. A blank look crossed Draco's eyes as we received our grade. I held his hand encouragingly. He didn't reject it.

Harry and Ginny failed. I watched in amusement as Harry cheeks turned crimson. Ron and Millicent surprisingly got the most praise. It appeared that they had taken exceptional care of Flower.

The rest of my classes seemed to pass by quickly. It was just one thing after another, until I came to stand at the front doors of Hogwarts. Draco was already there waiting for me; I approached him with apprehension. He grabbed my hand as we left Hogwarts.

We carried on a conversation as we traveled to Hogsmeade. Draco held the door open for me as we walked into The Three Broomsticks. We ordered Butterbeers and talked about school, life, almost anything that came to mind.

"Quidditch still seems overrated," I laughed as Draco finished his animated description of the game.

"That's ignorance," Draco attempted to sneer, but it faded into a smile.

"You might be the first person in my life to call me ignorant, Malfoy," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You obviously need to talk to more people, Granger," Draco returned my gaze. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he was smiling. I felt the scowl slip off of my face.

"I have something for you," Draco announced. I looked at him in puzzlement.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I tried to refuse lightly. Draco rolled his eyes as he pulled a small parcel from his pocket.

"I wanted to," he declared. He placed the parcel in front of me. I eyed it with concern before tearing into the wrapping. I pulled out an unassuming can of spice.

"You bought me a can of ginger?" I asked in puzzlement. A smile crossed Draco's features.

"It's the only 'ginger' that you can exact your revenge on without being sent to Azkaban," Draco explained happily. "I thought we could take it outside, pretend it's that ginger Weasel, and hex it to death." A smile crept onto my face.

"Thank you, Draco. It's perfect," I admitted as I shoved the can into my packet.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked as I gulped the last of my Butterbeer. I nodded my head. Draco placed money on the table. I looked at him in puzzlement as I got up from my chair.

"Draco, you don't have to pay for everything. You must not have a lot of funds after being. . . disinherited," I told him sincerely.

"I still have money, Granger," he sneered at me. "My mother saw to that." I cocked my head at him.

"Oh," I murmured as we exited the building. It was a beautiful day. The sun was just beginning to set in the west.

"Let's go this way," Draco said as he pulled me by the hand in the direction of a hill. I settled next to him in the grass as we watched the sun slip past the horizon. The entire world was bathed in a comfortable orange glow. Draco had my left hand firmly in his grasp. He was fiddling absent-mindedly with my fingers.

"Have you heard about a cure for your curse yet?" I asked casually. Draco stopped twiddling with my fingers, but he continued to hold my hand. He shook his head slowly indicating that he had not.

"How could the curse have affected him and then disappeared? It should have destroyed him. He should have been disintegrated into a pile of flour," Draco ranted to himself.

"It's alright, Draco. The most exceptional Wizards in the world are looking into it," I consoled. Draco looked at me in consideration.

"You know you're the only person in the world who has ever cared about the curse," Draco said suddenly. I turned to look at him.

"I'm sure that's not true," I whispered to him.

"It is. Others have acknowledged it. They've cared about the ramifications, but they've never cared about what the curse does to me," Draco bit out. I clasped his hand in both of mine.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I do care," I whispered. Draco grey eyes swirled; he leaned forward.

"About the curse," he clarified, mostly to himself. A look clouded his eyes as he pulled away from me slowly.

"About you," I whispered. Draco's lips turned up in a smile before they leaned forward to capture mine.

Draco pulled back. The golden sunlight played upon his silvery hair. For the first time since before the war, he looked completely at peace.

"My father would never approve," Draco whispered as he plucked a few blades of grass out from under him.

"Your father's opinion is incorrect as well as invalid," I responded back to him. A smile alighted in his eyes.

"Perhaps, I was wrong," Draco mused. "Maybe you are bright, after all." I smiled as Draco kissed me again. I kissed him for a few moments, but a thought made my stomach drop like lead. I pushed Draco away gently.

"Draco, you can't just kiss me to spite your father," I said sullenly. I edged myself away from Draco on the grass. A look crossed his face.

"I wasn't kissing you to spite my father," Draco said indignantly. I tried to make my face as emotionless as possible.

"Then why were you?" I asked stoically. A blush flushed Draco's pale skin. He darted his eyes to the ground.

"No one forced you to kiss me," he muttered darkly. I gave him an exasperated look. He sighed. "I like you." He said simply. The words sounded foreign from his mouth, and I could tell that they had caused him quite a bit of discomfort.

"Good," I chirped. And with that I kissed him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting! This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you for reading**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

Curse Breaker

Graduation. It was everything that I had worked for. Now that I was a graduate from Hogwarts, I would be able to get the job of my dreams.

Draco and I had definitely grown closer. We had begun our relationship officially on Halloween. It wasn't long after that that I got him to admit that he loved me. I smiled at the memory.

"_What do you want for Christmas?" Draco asked me. I looked up at him suddenly._

_ "I don't know," I murmured. "Don't get me anything." Draco rolled his eyes at me._

_ "You're ridiculous, Granger," he drawled slowly. I smiled at him as he wrapped me up in his arms._

_ "Where are you going to be for Christmas?" I asked him suddenly. I felt Draco's arms tighten around me subconsciously._

_ "I'm staying at Hogwarts. No family and no real friends to speak of," Draco reminded me._

_ "Excuse me?" I asked indignantly. Draco smiled down at me._

_ "Except you, of course," Draco corrected himself. I bit my lip in consideration._

_ "You could come with me for Christmas," I offered. "I'm going to the Burrow." Draco gave me a look of distaste._

_ "The Weasel den?" he asked me incredulously. "Even if my pride didn't forbid me from going, their deadly glances would." I nudged him gently in the ribs._

_ "Please, Draco?" I pleaded. "That's what I want for Christmas."_

_ "You're positively Slytherin sometimes, Love," Draco said fondly. I looked up at him._

_ "So you'll come?" I asked him._

_ "Only because I love you," he informed me gently. _

_ "I love you too."_

I did love Draco. I was actually on my way to find him.

It was a dark night. There were Seventh Years everywhere celebrating their newly found freedom. I made my way quietly to the Room of Requirement. I thought about what I was looking for, and the door magically appeared in front of me. I entered the Room.

Draco was already in the Room, sitting contently on the sofa.

"Hi," he greeted as I sat down next to him.

"Hi," I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. He gently pulled my face towards his and kissed me.

"Congratulations," he whispered as he pulled away. A smile broke out across my face.

"So why are we in the Room of Requirement?" I asked casually as I settled myself more comfortably in his arms.

"It seems that everything important between us has happened in here," Draco shrugged nonchalantly. I nodded my head in agreement.

"The hardest project of my life," I admitted. Draco smiled.

"The best project of mine," he said sincerely. I smiled as I placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I have something I need to tell you," I said. The excitement was bubbling inside of me.

"Me too," Draco said as he stood up and pulled me to my feet. I watched in wonder as the Room decorated itself in candles and flowers. Draco stood in front of me and grabbed one of my hands in his. I felt my mouth drop open as Draco knelt on one knee.

"Hermione Granger, I love you more than words can say. You're the only person in the world who has ever truly understood me. Will you marry me?" Draco asked sincerely. A smile broke out across my face as a few tears fell from my eyes.

"Yes!" I said happily. "Yes, of course." Draco rose from his feet and gathered me in his arms.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly into my hair. "I know what you're giving up."

"I'm not giving up anything. You know that I would gladly marry you the way things are, but I have something to tell you," I said hurriedly. A question swirled in Draco's eyes.

"What is it?" he asked sincerely.

"The results came back from St. Mungo's. The reason that the curse didn't kill Scorpius was because of me," I explained with a smile. A frown formed on Draco's brow.

"You?" he questioned. I nodded my head vigorously.

"Yes," I reiterated. "Scorpius was cursed because we forgot to add appearance traits, and so they came directly from our magic," I reminded him; he nodded his head in remembrance. "Well, my magic and, consequently, my genes were there too. Apparently, Voldemort never imagined that you would end up with a Muggle-born. If you're children are Half-Bloods then the curse is rendered void."

"So, what you're saying is. . ." Draco trailed off as he contemplated my words. A smile broke out onto my face.

"Our children will live!" I declared happily. Draco pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"I love you," Draco whispered as we broke the kiss.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"I realize how this sounds, but to me it makes perfect sense that it's you," Draco confessed. I looked at him inquisitively.

"Why's that?" I asked sincerely.

"From changing my blood prejudices to changing my life completely, you've always been my curse breaker."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:The Epilogue. Thanks so much to everyone that stuck with me through this story. It was really fun to write! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

EPILOGUE

Pride seeped through me as I held my baby closer to me. It was five years after Draco and I had gotten married, and I was sitting in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's. Draco had left to owl his mum about the news. Harry and Ginny walked through the door, followed closely by Ron and Millicent.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry smiled. I looked up at him with the joy written on my face/

"Oh, may I hold him?" Millicent squealed. I looked at the new Mrs. Weasley warily. It was disturbing to hear her squeal, but I reluctantly let her hold my baby. She cooed at him fondly.

"Where's the ferr-I mean father? Where's the father?" Ron stuttered. I sent him a reproachful look.

"He went to owl his mum, apparently she might be trying to patch things up," I told the others. The Potters and the Weasleys nodded their heads.

"I'm back, Love," Draco called as he sauntered in through the door. "There's my boy." Draco gently took the baby into his arms.

"He's lovely, Draco," Ginny told him gently. Harry placed a hand over her swollen belly. They had gotten married shortly after Draco and me.

"He looks just like me," Draco said proudly.

"She just said he was lovely, Malfoy. There's no way he can look like you," Ron said shortly. Draco turned to look at him.

"Merlin help Millie if your children look like you," Draco countered. I looked over at him sharply.

"Merlin help me if my baby acts just like you," I said tiredly. Draco attempted to glare at me, but the smile overpowered his face.

"Stop that, Malfoy," Harry commanded. Draco raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Stop what?" he asked, bemused.

"Smiling. It's disturbing," Ron joined in. Draco sneered at the both of them.

"You know what's disturbing? Getting dragged by Hermione to the Weasel Den every year. Every time I try to find a place to be alone, I walk in on one couple or another snogging," Draco ranted.

"So what? You've seen people snogging numerous times," Ginny told him.

"But when it's your parents, it's just unnatural," Draco shuddered. He held the baby closer to him as if to protect him from the mental image of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kissing.

"You don't have to come, Malfoy," Ron said harshly. Draco looked at him exasperatedly.

"Don't you think I've tried?" Draco groaned. "My _wife_ insists that bonding is good for us." Harry and Ron looked at me.

"Bonding is never good, Hermione. Not when it's forcible bonding with Malfoy," Harry pointed out. I sighed.

"Well, we're still coming over this week for dinner. And if _any _of you throws even a little food or mentions the word 'Quidditch' so help me. . ." I threatened. Harry and Ron backed down instantly, but Draco just sighed.

"We really have to go, Ron," Millicent said.

"The healers said we could only stay for a few minutes," Ginny agreed. They all made their way to the door.

"Bye, Hermione," Harry called as he gently led Ginny out of the room.

"Ferret," Ron called over his shoulder. Draco opened his mouth to respond, but I nudged him. Draco looked down at our baby in his arms.

"He's perfect," Draco observed. I nodded my head in agreement.

"He really is. I love him so much already," I admitted.

"Hear that Hugo? Mummy loves you. I love you too," Draco told him as he set him tenderly back in my arms.

I was completely happy. My child, Hugo Scorpius Malfoy, was the namesake of a project that was unconventional at best. I was married to my former childhood bully and Life Skills partner, Draco. We had grown together over something as strange as a flour baby, and I learned to love him through a horrible curse. It was a love story that was unlike any other. It was a love story that didn't make sense.

It was a love story that could happen only at Hogwarts.


End file.
